


Brother o mine

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Friendship, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, buddie, if you want to see it that way - Freeform, mild tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Eddie has a migraine and he can deal with it himself thank you. Except that he doesn't need to because buck can read his best friend like a Wikipedia about natural disasters. So, he helps
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Brother o mine

**Author's Note:**

> the pressure point is real and it was sent by the gods themselves to ease weak mortals pain. Seriously its niiiice. doesn't take the headache away completely but it immediately feels like my heads been unstuffed and I can think clearly again it's dope. 
> 
> Also one of my friends at work said "I thought you might have a headache cause I saw you turn the light off." Cause I always get sensitive to lights when i get them and it felt so nice for someone to see that and just know anyway 
> 
> have this

“Eddie, stop.” Buck did tend to leap without looking and yes, he often missed the little signs that told everyone else “turn around and think again” but when it came to his best friend every little sign was a billboard.

It was the back end of a twenty four hour shift and Buck had not missed the way Eddie had started to squint. He didn’t miss the small crease between his eyebrows that had been getting deeper and deeper and he definitely noticed when Eddies fingers had started to rub and flick against each other like he did when he was frustrated or stressed.

He wouldn’t have said anything about it because Eddie was an adult with a kid of his own and he knew how to take care of himself. But turning the extra lights off in the kitchen before he sat down was enough. Buck had to stop it. 

Eddie squinted at him as Buck walked passed him to the counter, filling a mug with hot water before dumping a tea bag in. 

“What?”

Buck placed the mug down to let it steep and stood in front of Eddie, gesturing at him to stand. 

“Get up for a minute.”

Eddie frowned at him, more annoyed than the simple question usually would have made him. 

“There’s plenty of other chairs, Buck. Sit somewhere else.” 

Buck shook his head and tried again. “It’s not that, just stand up and let me help.”

“With what?”

Buck sighed, knowing that it would only annoy Eddie more. “You have a migraine. You always get super sensitive to lights when you get them and a little grumpier than usual. Let me help.”

Eddie squinted this time, suspicious. “How do you know that?” 

“Because I know you. Come on, I used to help Maddie with hers. I know how to make it a little easier.” 

Eddie crosses his arms and sunk deeper into his chair. “No way. I’m not falling for it.” 

Buck laughed, holding up his hands if in surrender. “Why do you think I’m trying to mess with you?”

Eddie raised an eyebrow, leveling a mild glare at the blonde. “Because I have siblings and I’m not stupid.” 

Buck tilted his head to the side and rolled his eyes. “Eddie if we were in a burning building and it was my job to get you out safe, would you trust me to take care of you?”

Eddie answered immediately because it was obvious. “Yes.”

“Then let me help you with this. You’ll feel better, I promise.” 

Eddie let out a long sigh but stood anyway. “Don’t make me regret this. I’ll kick your ass tomorrow when my brain isn’t trying to escape from my skull.”

Buck let out a breathy laugh as he turned Eddie away from him with a gentle hand to his shoulder. “Yeah, whatever Ed’s. You’ll be thanking me in a minute.” 

Eddie was still suspicious and he frowned when Bucks fingers traced the bumps in his spine down from his neck. 

“This one hurt a bit?”

He pressed down gently and Eddie rolled his shoulders forward, trying to escape the ache that his fingers worsened. “Ow, yes.” 

“Okay, sorry but it’ll feel better soon.” 

Buck pressed down on the spot that hurt and Eddie was about to protect when suddenly the pressure melted from his head. His eyes felt less like they were being fried by the lights and it was if all the stuffing in his head that had been filling it up and pressing at his skull had disappeared. 

The migraine wasn’t gone completely but by god he felt better. 

Eddie let out a breath and twisted to see Buck once he took his hands away. 

“What the hell was that?”

Buck smiled, relieved to see Eddie smiling. “Acupuncture? It’s a pressure point that can be helpful in relieving migraines. If it hadn’t worked there’s also a pressure point to drain your sinuses I can show you.” 

Eddie laughed and blinked, sighing at the relief Buck had given him so quickly. “Dude, you’re amazing. You know a lot of weird facts and fall down way too many Wikipedia holes but that was awesome.” 

Buck smiled, pleased and took the tea bag out of the mug before handing it over. “Thank you, I’m glad it worked. Here drink this, it’ll help.” 

Eddie wasn't much of a tea drinker but if Buck said it would help he’d believe him. “Hey, thanks.” 

Buck shrugged, cheeks flushing pink just a little. “Nah it’s nothing. Maddie used to get them really bad every month and she’d beg me to help her with it.”

Eddie shook his head and sipped at his mug, finding that the chai tea warmed and calmed him. “Well, for that yeah but I meant for before. For noticing.” 

Buck watched Eddie for a moment before nodding, a soft smile on his face. “You’re welcome, Eddie.”


End file.
